Connecting
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Kendall comes home to find a sick little sister. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This happens while still in Minnesota and even though in the show Kendall doesn't have a license he does in this story.

**Siblings Connecting**

It was Friday night and Kendall was coming home early from an unusually date. Danielle….or was it Michelle….? Whatever her name, she turned out to be a total freak. Twenty minutes into their date she started talking about a doll she made of Kendall. Then she explained how that doll married a doll she made of herself. When she started talking about all the kids the dolls had together Kendall faked having a headache ache and took her home.

When Kendall finally pulled into his driveway he noticed that Mom was still at a meeting. He saw lights on in the house so he figured Katie was home. He walked in and set his keys down heading straight for the fridge.

"Katie I'm Home" He yelled out just to make sure she didn't try attacking him with a bat again like the last time he surprised her when she was home alone.

"Whatever" She yelled back in her usual 'I don't care' voice.

He pulled out a soda, grabbed a bag of chips and went to the living room. He sat down and turned on the T.V. He was just starting to really get into The Notebook when he heard a weird noise coming from the hallway. He pressed the mute button and he heard it again. It sounded like somebody getting sick. He got up and headed towards the hallway. The bathroom door was slightly opened and he saw Katie clinging onto the toilet while throwing up. The last time Kendall remembers Katie ever being sick was when she was five years old. He was not use to seeing her in such a vulnerable state. She looked so young and helpless Kendall couldn't help but feel bad for her. Kendall opened the door all the way and walked in.

"Go away stupid." She said angrily while trying to catch her breath. He ignored her and bent down next to her. He pulled her hair back and started to lightly rub her back. She was about to say something when she started to get sick again. Her whole body was shaking and tears were coming out of her eyes. Kendall rubbed her back the entire time and helped her keep steady. When she was finally done he said

"It's Alright" and handed her some toilet paper. She wiped her mouth and leaned back against the tub. Kendall leaned back and sat next to her.

"I think I ate something bad" She said wiping her eyes and rubbing her face.

"Just bad? I would say you ate something disgusting from how awful that looks" he said laughing. She playfully elbowed him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on him. They both always secretly cherished the moments when they could be like this. It wasn't about pranking the other or fighting, it was actually about caring for each other. They loved each other to death. Even if they didn't show it often they both knew they had a deep sibling connection that could never be broken. It was just known that if one really needed help the other would always be there.

"Still feeling sick?" Kendall asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, a little. I really don't want to throw up anymore though." She said sighing.

"It sucks I know, but it's good to let it out. You'll feel better after."

"Hey Kendall?" she said looking up at him

"Yeah Katie?"

"Don't tell anyone okay?" he let out a small laugh.

"What you don't want people to know that you're human?" he laughed "I won't tell anyone Katie. I promise."

She smiled. "You know, you are smarter than you let on." She said playfully.

"Was that a threat?" he joked back mocking a surprised face.

"Thanks" She said suddenly. "You know…for caring"

He kissed her very lightly on the forehead. "You may be a very EVIL little girl, but you're still my little sister. I have to take care of you." He said sincerely.

"Well don't worry. Tomorrow I'll be feeling better and be back to my old ways" she said playfully pushing against him with her shoulder. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" He said half sarcastic, half serious.

"Good" Katie said smiling.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Katie leaned forward and got sick again. Kendall stayed with her for another hour until she felt better. He helped her to room and then went back to living room and finished watching his movie.

THE END


End file.
